Deleted Scenes
by hplove01
Summary: These are oneshots of deleted scenes from books and memories not shown in The Prince's Tale. They're mostly Snape's POV but not all of them. Theres gonna be chapters for different characters. Rated for later chapters.
1. We've Always Had Something In Common

**A/N: Okay so these are gonna be like oneshots of memories (mostly Snape but other characters too) you didn't see in the pensieve or in the books but they're not in order, and some of them switch POVs. Review please!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No money is being made. Well actually lots of money is being made...just not by me.

* * *

**Deleted Scenes**

September 16, 1981

(Severus Snape's Memory)

**(A/N: This isn't a song fic but these lyrics from Always by Bon Jovi kinda inspired the song so I'm putting them up...**

_It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me_

_And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always_

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time_

_Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always_

_If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you_

_Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

Severus Snape walked in the rain towards the humble home in Godric's Hollow. He knew what he was walking to and to him it was worth everything he had to go through just to see her face. The rain hit him hard and his entire body was numb. He walked towards a window and watched as the red haired woman fed her small baby. Her beauty had not changed. The woman's emerald eyes still had the same love in them. Love for the baby, love for Potter, love for the human race, except for a few exceptions. Sadly, Severus was an exception. What Severus resented the most was the person that walked into the living room. How her eyes lit up at the sight of her husband. James walked over to her and she got up and his unworthy lips met hers, then the tiny baby's cheek. Potter walked out of the door and disapperated.

This was his time. Dumbledore had told him not to go, but this wasn't about him was it? No this was about Severus' sanity. He slowly walked up the steps to the wooden door and knocked.

The woman's frightened voice rang out.

"J-James? That you?"

"It's me Lily." Saying her name sounded so sweet on his lips. He said it again. "Lily...its Sev."

She opened the door but with some hesitation. The door swung open and as soon as it did, Severus wanted to run. Her eyes, her beautiful green eyes showed none of the twinkle it had for the baby or Potter. He almost wished there was hate in her eyes, but no. There was dissapointment, betrayl, pity.

"Severus, these are dark times. I can't just let anyone in. Especially since you're a..." Her fear took the last word from her lips.

"Lily, you know I would never hurt you." He pleaded with her.

"Ok, come in, but before James comes home." He stepped into her warm home and felt the love it contained. The love his home so obviously lacked. Severus looked at Lily's arms where a baby was resting, staring at Severus with his mother's eyes.

"You have...a son?"

"Harry, yes. He's almost a year old. Looks alot like his father." She smiled.

"Your eyes." Severus mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh..he has your eyes." He snapped back.

"So I've been told." She chuckled at the baby and held on even tighter. "So Severus, why have you come here?"

"To ask you a question, and to warn you. Your son...he...the Dark Lord." How could he tell her that her son was in grave danger at such a young age. Harry definately didn't deserve this. No matter if he was Potters blood or not.

"Yes, Severus. Dumbledore has already warned us. We are protecting the house soon. You know we're not just giving him up if...the time comes." She was quite and dared him to believe otherwise.

"I know Evans. It's just that he-"

She stopped him. "Potter." He spun around.

"Where?" He looked out the window. She half-chuckled.

"Here." She pointed at herself. "It's Potter now."

Severus didn't need the reminder. "This brings us to my question." She was listening completely now. "Why him, Potter, of all people? The one you spent most of your Hogwarts years insulting."

Her beautiful face bore a serious and deadly expression. "He changed." Was all she said. Severus could tell she wasn't about to explain herself to a Death Eater.

Severus nodded and turned to walk out of the door. As soon as he opened it and stepped out, Potter apparated in front of him.

"What do you want Snape?" Anger and hate covered his handsom face. Severus wasn't scared of him anymore. Snape was no longer _really_ a Death Eater but Potter didn't need to know that.

"Hmm. You've learned my name Potter. That's touching."

"Don't ever come near my family again." He whispered harshly.

"Don't threaten me Potter, you don't know what I can do to you." He made sure he addressed Potter and him only. He would never forgive himself if he threatened Lily.

"Finally Snape, we have something in common."

Severus walked passed him and shot a glance at Lily. "We have always had something in common." With that he left a confused James on his doorstep and disapperated.

He didn't disapperate far, he went to a field a couple of miles from Godric's Hollow. He thought for a moment about how protective Lily was over her son. Severus was scared that she wouldn't give Harry up. The Dark Lord would not care for Snape's request if the woman was keeping him from the boy. Severus knew Lily was as good as dead and he wondered why he had not looked at her beautiful face longer. This thought assured him that he was on the right path now, the path with Dumbledore.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. Oh and please give me more ideas for deleted scenes. I would appreciate it and give you credit if I use it. Thanx. And Review.**


	2. The lost Erised

**A/N: I'm doing two chapters for today lol. Even though this one's really short. It just popped into my head. Enjoyy. Review please. And PM me or Review with Deleted Scene ideas if you have any please. **

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter.

* * *

**Harry's First Year**

"How could you?" Severus shouted at the man, his pale hands shaking.

"Severus, please. It had to be done" The Headmaster was completely calm. Something Severus was obviously not. He raised his voice again.

"Albus...That was all I had."

"No Severus, it wasn't the reality. You can not dwell on the past" He repeated.

"The 'past' Albus, is the only reality I do have." He lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "Where is it?"

"That, Severus I can not share with you."

Severus' breathing was fast and he took a seat in front of Dumbledore.

"I know you moved it so the boy doesn't get carried away. But Albus, you can surely tell me." He pleaded.

The Headmaster looked at him with understanding. "Severus I never moved it for Harry." He emphasized the name, as to discontinue the habit Severus had of calling him 'the boy'. "He doesn't dwell on it as you do Severus. He would have gotten over it, in time. I moved the Mirror of Erised for your sake Severus."

"Are you calling me weak Dumbledore?" He shouted.

"I would never dream of it. You see, Harry had never held any memories of James and Lily or the rest of his family, it was all but an image to him. To you, Severus, who held so many great memories of her, it was a reminder of the loss. It was more than what you desired, it was what you had but wanted again." When Severus looked as if he was about to argue, Dumbledore raised a hand and stood up. "I believe this conversation is over Severus, you and I both need some sleep. See you in the morning."

Severus had not accepted Albus' words but decided it was no use arguing with him. He turned sharply and marched out of the office. After the door was shut and Dumbledore's office was quite except for the beautiful noises coming from Fawkes, Dumbledore sat back down and put his shaking hands to his face.

He buried his head in his hands feeling tears of possibly remorse come over him. He should have told Severus the truth. That it was not for he, or Harry that he moved the Mirror of Erised to a dangerous place, but himself. So that he was not tempted to stare into the regained faces of his broken family.

* * *

Severus stormed down the hallways to sleep. He had had enough of Dumbledore's pointless lectures. He would go out and search for the mirror later. He passed a portrait of a lady with blond hair who told him to put out his light. He was about to say something quite offensive to her when he felt a bump on his elbow. Severus looked around, and when he saw nothing, he smiled. 

"Potter, where are you going?"

Suddenly in the empty space that was once there, stood a black-haired boy. He looked at him suspiciously with his familiar green eyes. "But, sir, how did you...?" He was obviously scared of what punishments he would recieve.

"Potter, if your going to sneak out in the night under your Invisibility Cloak, try not bumping to professors on your way. It ruins the point of the cloak." He smirked, thinking of ways to punish the boy when he realized which direction he was going. "Your going to the Mirror I suppose?"

"No sir, I was going to the Owelry."

"Your not good at lying Potter. Maybe if you _had_ someone to Owl, your lie would be more believable." Harry, who obviously saw this as a low blow, clenched his jaw. "Why are you going to the Mirror of Erised. And don't make up another mediocre lie."

"To...see my parents Proffessor." Harry said bluntly and came to a realization. "How do you know about the Mirror sir?"

"I have come apon it a few times." He lied. In reality, he had gone every night for the past month, even hours at a time to see the beautiful face of the woman he lost so long ago.

"Oh..." The boy pondered if he should ask such a personal question."What do you see in it?"

"I see myself teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." He lied simply. He wasn't about to tell the boy that he saw almost the same thing he did.

"Really?" Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Really." He smirked. "What can I say Potter, I'm a selfish man." Severus didn't want to punish Harry, because he knew that the empty classroom he would find would be punishment enough. At least it was for him. But he could not just let him off. "Ten points from Gryffindor." And with that he walked away leaving Harry confused as to why he had gotten off so easily. Severus hadn't even told him to go back to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. Review please.**


End file.
